1. Technological Field
This application relates generally to a thermal treatment device configured to administer heat for medical treatment. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a device for applying thermal energy to a target, monitoring the application of the via thermal energy imager on a display, and using the imagery to direct further application of energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thermal application devices may be used for heating the skin to initiate neocollagenesis, and skin tightening. Such devices may also be adapted to provide heat in the subcutaneous region so as to burn lipids. Such devices may be accomplished by targeting the desired area of treatment with heat in the form of a radio frequency (“RF”) emitter. Use of a radio frequency allows heat energy to be applied at a desired depth below the surface of the skin (epidermis).
Therefore it would be advantageous to provide a system configured to apply thermal energy to a treatment area that provides timely feedback data regarding the treated area for subsequent application of energy.